Eisbiber
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Bud Wurstner Roscoe Irv John Oblinger Robert Grosszahn Arnold Rosarot Jerry Baxter |webisodes = |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 |novels = The Icy Touch The Chopping Block The Killing Time |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |volume1 = X }} An Eisbiber (pronunciation: ICE-bee-bur; Germ. Eis "ice" + Biber "beaver") is a beaver-like Wesen that was first seen in . Characteristics When woged, Eisbibers grow a coat of dull golden fur all over their bodies. Although it becomes part of their fur, their scalp and facial hair can still stand out. Their noses become black, and they grow whiskers. Eisbibers are not super-humanly strong, and do not appear to have any physical enhancement when they woge. Behavior Eisbiber have a reputation for cowardice, however they are not quite as cowardly as Mauzhertz, and if left with no other options, they will attempt to fight back when cornered, however if faced with an opponent they know they could not beat, they will run. Eisbiber show gratitude and/or guilt by giving gifts. They are usually friendly and non-violent, but can be very nosy. They are very communal and often make decisions that have an impact on their community democratically by voting at their Lodge. Although a peaceful, docile and nonviolent race, their curiosity has been known to get them into trouble. Eisbibers have a love for fixing and building things, and are naturally quite good at it. As a result, they often find employment as construction workers, construction contractors, and repairmen of various types. Their love for building and fixing things has resulted in Eisbiber having a longstanding antagonism with Hässlichen. Hässlichen have a natural interest in bridges, and due to their thuggish natures, extort the Eisbiber construction sites that work on bridges. The Hässlichen and Eisbibers have had an agreement where the Eisbibers pay extortion for generations. Any Eisbiber who breaks the terms of the agreement risks getting killed. Due to their reputation, Eisbibers greatly fear Grimms, and will go out of their way not to aggravate them. This behavior continues even if an Eisbiber has befriended a Grimm as they'll panic if they think the Grimm is under great stress. As a particularly furry species, Eisbibers apparently consider personal hair loss to be an embarrassing and touchy subject to talk about with others, or at least non-Eisbibers. John Oblinger went as far as asking Bud to handle all the details, including passing along his anonymous thanks, for a hair loss remedy from Rosalee's spice shop. Medical The following is an excerpt from "Antidotes": Images Bud.png John_Oblinger_Morphs.jpg 114-club eisbiber.jpg Eisbiber Bud1.png 119-Robert.png 119-John Oblinger.png 205-Bud Woged.png Bad Hair Day - Bud woge.png 221-Bud woged.png 221-Bud woged2.png Meltdown part 1 - Bud woged.png Bud fights back.png 322-John Oblinger woged.png 322-Jerry Baxter woged.png 322 Arnold Rosarot woged.png 405-Joe woged.jpg Eisbiber.gif|As depicted in the comic book series. Trivia *In the comics, their irises turn yellow. Category:Castorimorphan Wesen Category:Rodent Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:Novel Wesen